


Tag of Death and Life

by bluesmrs



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives are a constant tag game. They both are okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag of Death and Life

**Author's Note:**

> Galahad is the only knight known to achieve the Grail.

'How the fuck will I recognize you, huh?' Harry's voice cracks just a bit and it's not even embarrassing.

Eggsy pulls his tie.

'You've never ever failed to, in the first place,' Eggsy whispers and looks so peacefully happy that it drives Harry mad. 'But I guess a departing gift will be okay?'

He pulls a bit more until he brushes Harry's lips. Then the world explodes and Harry cannot think, cannot breath, he startles and looks at the sparkly nothing in front of him. He remembers everything all of a sudden, all previous lives, all incarnations and hears too many sounds all at once, clash of metal and gunshots and laughter and someone is crying - oh shit, it's him.

When he finally draws back, shaking and sweaty, Eggsy just stares at him smiling faintly. He grasps Harry's hand and squeezes it tightly, tries to say something but there is too much blood in his lungs already so he just wheezes something like ''rry' and Harry is not sure if it's his name or 'sorry'. He holds Eggsy through the agony and kisses his forehead as he trembles. When it's over Harry lays him on the ground and waits for the evacuation team to come. He feels numb, his hands are bloody and there is a shit-ton of Galahads in his head.

***

Another year passed. All in all five already, long and cold and Harry retires. Not that there are really retired Kingsman agents, he still comes in two or three times a week, helps Merlin with paperwork, watches the newbies training and chats with Lancelot. She misses Eggsy as much as he does and it is reassuringly tranquil to remember him with her.

He takes the usual way home and thinks about how beautifully atrocious the dragon was. Sometimes he slips between the centuries either in his sleep or awake but it has never bothered him.

He sees a boy playing in the middle of the road. They boy jumps up and down just like his bright blue-and-pink ball and of course he does not see the turning car. Harry cannot think, it is a matter of seconds as he pushes the boy aside and tries to escape the car himself. He does not, his left side explodes with bright pain and then the world is a swirl of bright colours until he stops and then the pain is raw, he recognises the broken ribs and probably everything else.

There are noises around him and he feels dizzy as the world crashes quite literally in front of his eyes and then a small hand grabs his.

'Are you a'right mister?' the voice is small, and his owner is prodding Harry's shoulder.

He squints at the intruder and cannot breathe because of the blue of the boy's eyes. 

'Wha's your name,' Harry rasps in panic.  
'Eggsy. Me mum calls me Eggsy. Please don't die mister,' there are streaks of tears on boy's dirty cheeks.

There are sirens and blue-and-red lights and someone forces the boy away and he cries and Harry just stares at the paramedic's face and blindly reaches out for the boy's hand.

'What is your name, sir?' the paramedic asks and puts a stifneck collar before they gently move him on the stretcher. Somewhere above him he sees darkness and hears 'He might be crashing!' in a loud female voice. He does not get to see anything else, sadly. He lets the darkness swallow him and he thinks about Eggsy. Eggsys? He may be laughing, his Holy fucking Grail still carries the same stupid nickname. He has been over the hundreds and thousands of years.

So it's not going to be the end, Harry guesses. Just another adventure.


End file.
